


A little more kink

by Narttu



Category: Finbert
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s now Adam’s turn to play dress up</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little more kink

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15  
> ETC: Sequel to ‘A bit of kink’  
> A special thanks to piopio with the Finnish help.  
> A list of translations at the bottom of the story.

Combing his hair a bit more with his fingers, Adam was going for a look he had several years ago. Weird how this Antti guy seemed to have gone through the same hair transformations even though neither knew the other existed. Since the look was pretty much the same, Adam wasn’t worried about pretending to be a character so much as he was worried about slipping up. Antti spoke Finnish. A language that, given a year ago, Adam never thought he would want to learn. Certain letters didn’t roll off his tongue as seductively as it did for Sauli. Some letters had dots over them and one had a circle. How crazy was that!

Leaving the bathroom, Adam made his way down the hall and towards the kitchen where he could hear noises. Coming around the corner, he watched as Sauli was uncorking a bottle of wine. His eyes watched the Finn hands moving down the wine glass, holding it strong but gently as he poured some of the red liquid inside of it. Adam’s eyes traveled up those toned arms being exposed in the sleeveless shirt. Then down towards the other's backside being displayed perfectly in those ripped jeans.

The sound of chuckling had Adam looking up, noticing he was caught. Standing up a bit straighter, Adam smoothed down imagery wrinkles on his shirt. A wine glass was offered to him, and he took it.

Sauli sipped some of the wine in his own glass. “Katoin verannan meille.”

Nodding but still putting the words together, Adam was grateful when Sauli lead the way. Oh, so he meant 'the deck'. Yeah, he knew that.

There was twinkle lighting around the pool, and on the ground was a padded mat used on one of the chairs. The mat was thick and flush. Even sitting on the ground, it felt more like you where sitting on a fluffy cloud. There was a small bowl of strawberries and next to that, whip cream. Sauli was the romantic type. This proved that the Finn could still make his heart flutter.

“Kaunis.” Adam took Sauli’s hand and kissed the top of it. “Juuri seuraani.”

The two took a seat, getting comfortable, and though they had plenty of room, the men found themselves sitting close to one another. “Mansikka?” Adam took one of the strawberries and dipped it into the cream.

“Joo, kittos.”

Bringing the fruit to Sauli’s lips, he felt his cock twitch when the Finn wrapped his lips around the juicy treat. A small amount of crème still lingering on his top lip. Adam’s fingers barely touched the skin under the Finn's throat as he drew in closer to kiss the rest of the crème away.

More wine, strawberries and conversation, and soon Adam was feeling good, the bulge pressing against his jeans almost obscene now. It increased when Sauli put down his glass and instead started to run his fingernails over the fabric of Adam’s crotch.

“Öisin Big Brother -talossa kuuntelin usein musiikkiasi kuulokkeillani. En ole ikinä runkannut niin kovasti.”

There was a look of concentration on Adam’s face but when it all came together, his eyes went wide. With a hand on the back of the other's neck, Adam pulled him in closer and connected their lips. A growl soon took over when Sauli gripped onto him hard.

Sitting up, Adam started to undo Sauli’s pants. The sweep of hair kept falling down into his eyes. How Tommy did this day in and day out, he would never know. Right now it was annoying him to no end. Pushing his hair back, he got the Finn's pants loose enough to pull the fabric down towards his knees. Stroking the Finn's length, Sauli was whimpering.

“Haluan sinua.” Needy, pale blue eyes searched out Adam’s. Reaching under one of the decorative pillows, Sauli pulled out a small packet of lube.

“Oi kyllä.” Taking the packet, Adam tore it open, feeling the cool liquid on his fingers.

Coating two fingers, Adam brought them between the Finn's legs towards his hole, letting the tip of one finger circle around the man’s puckered flesh till he could see Sauli shiver for more friction. Pulling Sauli’s shirt up, his mouth lavished attention to one of the Finn's nipples as he pushed past the tight ring to enter his body with both fingers. Adam’s fingers stroked along Sauli’s silky walls as he scissored him open. His tongue worked at the Finn's nipple till it was erect and nipped at the bud, causing his back to arch. “Kyllä, vittu!”

Removing his fingers, Adam worked franticly at his own pants to get them open. Why oh fucking why did he feel the need to put on two belts? Trying to keep the mood but not thinking clearly, he blurted out what he thought was a hot sentence. “Kuoritaanpa apina.”

Sauli pressed his lips together tightly, trying not to laugh. “Anteeksi?”

“Naida kuin mielipuolet.”

There was no holding back now as the Finn busted out laughing. “Fuck it.” Getting his pants free, he pushed them down as far as he could before manhandling the Finn onto his side and getting behind him. Lining up, Adam pushed roughly inside. A tight grip on the Finn’s hips kept him from moving too far away as he started up his relentless pace against the man’s tight ass. His free arm worked under the Finn to wrap around his chest to keep them pressed together. The heat building from their bodies was intense. Adam knew he should have taken the time to get them both completely undressed but that moment had passed.

Focusing on assaulting Sauli’s prostate caused the small man to become a mess in his arms. “Voi luoja, voi luoja …” The mantra continued till Adam reached down and grabbed at the base of Sauli’s cock to keep him from cumming.

“Not till I tell you.” He licked up the blond’s neck, tasting the sweat shining on his skin.

Time stopped only for them as their connected bodies melted together. The moon cast their bodies in a heavenly glow. His hand moved along the Finn’s length now stroking it as fast as he was thrusting into his hole. “Cum.”

Sauli did, coating his lover's hand and making a mess upon the mat they were on. Seconds later, Adam came as well. His body was tired, only shifting enough to allow his spent cock to slip free. Kissing at Sauli’s fairy tattoo, he closed his eyes and snuggled up close.

“How badly did I mess up?”

“You did wonderfully.” Sure Adam made a few mistakes but he far exceeded his expectations. Besides Adam did this for him. That alone meant more than anything. “I love you, Adam.”

“Rakastan sinua.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I set up the deck for us – Katoin verannan meille  
> Beautiful - Kaunis  
> Just like my company – Juuri seuraani  
> Strawberry - Mansikka  
> Yes, thank you - Joo, kittos  
> At night in the big brother house I would put on headphones and listen to your music - Öisin Big Brother -talossa kuuntelin usein musiikkiasi kuulokkeillani  
> I’ve never jacked off so hard in my life - En ole ikinä runkannut niin kovasti  
> I want you - Haluan sinua  
> Hell yes - Oi kyllä  
> Fuck yes - Kyllä, vittu  
> Let’s peal the monkey - Kuoritaanpa apina  
> Excuse me - Anteeksi  
> Fuck like suitcases - Naida kuin mielipuolet  
> Oh god - Voi luoja.  
> I love you - Rakastan sinua


End file.
